


Tension Resolved

by RaestarShipper



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Biotics (Mass Effect), Cora Harper/Scott Ryder, Drack is a troll, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Krogans, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaestarShipper/pseuds/RaestarShipper
Summary: Nakmor Drack, having gotten tired of Scott and Cora's flirting as well as the tension, decides to lock the two in the kitchen as a way to get them to resolve their feelings.





	Tension Resolved

"Drack! Open the damn door, old man!"  
  
Cora pounded on the steel door angrily, groaning with frustration before she stomped away. The huntress began pacing between the door and Scott who was just sitting in a chair like nothing was going on.  
  
"You're gonna blow a fuse, Cora. Calm do- oh shit." Scott dived out of the chair quickly when he noticed that the Biotic began glowing. He peeked out from behind the chair, his throat suddenly going dry when he noticed that the woman was glaring daggers at him.  
  
Scott slowly slinked into view, raising his hands in fear. The Pathfinder kept his hands up and tried stepping around the seething Biotic woman, he stopped and blinked when he felt her hand on his arm, glancing down before turning to face her.  
  
"Clearly our flirting got on his nerves, he might want us to just ease the tension." Cora released Ryder's arm and shifted on her feet a little, stepping into the man's space before she reached out, placing a hand on Scott's chest. She leaned in slowly and captured Ryder's lips with her own, the door finally opening to reveal the old Krogan on the other side.  
  
The two broke apart when Drack began laughing, looking at each other nervously before finally noticing the others gathered around, laughing along with the Krogan.  
  
"Wait. You all were in on this?" Scott questioned, stepping away from Cora with the most confused expression on his face. If he had known they'd plan something like this he'd have asked why.  
  
"Oh yeah. Even got it on vid, don't worry we'll just show it to you both if you don't get along." Vetra quipped, the Turian's mandibles flaring slightly in amusement.

"Haha! Knew you had the quads to do it, Ryder! Or was it Cora that did it? Ah shit, I don't care who. It's just about damn time." Drack boomed, a loud laugh escaping the old warrior.


End file.
